Fever
|season=1 |number=18 |image=File:Fever title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=February 26, 1988 |writer=Michael Cassutt Mark Cassutt |director=Thomas J. Wright |previous=Down to a Sunless Sea |next=Everything is Everything }}"Fever" is the eighteenth episode of the 1st season of Beauty and the Beast. Plot A necklace Mouse gives Catherine as a gift turns out to be made of antique gold, found in a buried ship Mouse discovered by accident deep in "The World Below". When he shows Winslow and Cullen, it leads to an unheard-of spell of raw greed among their fellow tunnel dwellers, especially when Cullen tries to claim the ship's treasure as his own for sale, until Catherine, Vincent and Father find a surprising resolution. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Linda Hamilton as Catherine Chandler *Ron Perlman as Vincent *Roy Dotrice as Jacob "Father" Wells *Jay Acovone as Joe Maxwell *Renn Woods as Edie *David Clennon as Cullen *James Avery as Winslow *Stan Ivar as Jonathan Thorpe *David Greenlee as Mouse *Alan Blumenfeld as Saul *Raye Birk as Edmonton *Cory Danziger as Kipper *Ellen Geer as Mary *Terri Hanauer as Jenny Aronson *Irina Irvine as Jamie *Kay E. Kuter as Alain Viso *George R.R. Martin as Restaurant Patron (uncredited) *Richard Partlow as Voice of Underground Man (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Thomas J. Wright *Written by Michael Cassutt and Mark Cassutt *Produced by Paul Junger Witt, Kenneth R. Koch, Ron Koslow, Stephen Kurzfeld, George R.R. Martin, Anthony Mazzei, David E. Peckinpah, David F. Schwartz, Tony Thomas and Christopher Toyne *Music by Don Davis *Cinematography by Frank Beascoechea *Film Editor - Craig Ridenour *Casting - Penny Ellers and Joyce Robinson *Production Designer - John B. Mansbridge *Set Decorator - Peg Cummings *Costume Designer - Judy Evans Editorial Department *Tom Overton - Colorist *John Potter - Colorist *J.W. Kompare - Assistant Editor (uncredited) Makeup Department *Rick Baker - Designer and Creator: "Beast" *Fred C. Blau, Jr. - Makeup Artist *Gus Le Pre - Hair Stylist *Margaret Prentice - Lead Prosthetic Makeup Artist: Beast Makeup - Vincent Production Management *R. Anthony Brown - Unit Production Manager *Harry Waterson - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Debra DuVal - Second Assistant Director *John Hockridge - First Assistant Director Art Department *Michael A. Contreraz - Labor Foreman *Robert Farina - Main Title Design *Wally Wall - Property Master Sound Department *Rick Ash - Sound Mixer *David Hankins - Sound Editor *Patrick Mitchell - Sound Mixer Special Effects *Gary F. Bentley - Special Effects Coordinator Stunts *Fred Lerner - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Vincent Contarino - Lighting Technician Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marilyn Basaker - Table Person *Ron Hodge - Costumer *Dawn Y. Line - Set Costumer *Mary Taylor - Costumer Music Department *Tom Boyd - Oboe Soloist *Lee Holdridge - Composer: Theme Music *Don Sanders - Music Editor Other Crew *Kathy Barrett - Script Supervisor *Alex Gansa - Executive Story Editor *Howard Gordon - Executive Story Editor Thanks *Patricia Livingston - Special Thanks References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0520505/ Fever] at IMDb Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes